


Ardyn's Memoirs

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autobiography, Brotherhood, Dark Feelings, Death, Diary/Journal, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Loneliness, Magic, Revenge, Treason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Ce recueil raconte la vie d'Ardyn de son point de vue. Il y fait part de ses expériences ainsi que de ses émotions, depuis son plus jeune âge jusqu'à sa fin.Cette biographie comporte des éléments personnels issus de mes propres expériences que j'ai décidé de mêler à l'histoire d'Ardyn pour la rendre plus authentique, et me permettre d'une certaine façon de passer à autre chose. Les Zèbres s'y reconnaitront.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est dédiée à tous ce(ux) que j’ai perdu cette année, ainsi qu’à mon moi passé.  
> Je sais que c’est dur et injuste. Mais tu es encore là. Alors laisse l’opportunité au meilleur de se produire.
> 
> created oct 2018, 13 845 words

Une page blanche pour coucher mes pensées ? Après tout, pourquoi pas, peut-être me sentirai-je mieux une fois mon passé organisé hors de mon esprit…

 

Par où pourrais-je bien commencer… ?

 

Je suppose que retracer mon parcours depuis le début fera amplement l’affaire, du moins, je l’espère…

 

Voici donc cher public mon histoire, l’histoire d’Ardyn Izunia.


	2. PARTIE I

J’ai vécu une enfance relativement calme et commune. Avec mes parents et mon petit frère Somnus, nous habitions près d’un village assez quelconque. Ma famille possédait un domaine qu’elle exploitait à l’aide de riverains, vendant ensuite le fruit de sa production en ville où nous jouissions d’une réputation plutôt discrète mais suffisamment bonne pour subsister en paix.

Je me souviens que déjà à l’époque, nous vivions des temps troublés : l’humanité se relevait péniblement de la guerre des dieux qui faillit engloutir le monde tout entier et elle devait à présent affronter un fléau d’une ampleur qui dépassait chacun d’entre nous, le Mal de la planète.

Le Mal est une maladie qui corrompt ce qui vit pour le métamorphoser en carcasses désincarnées errant à la faveur de la nuit sur la terre, et pour laquelle il n’existe aucun remède. Ceux qui étaient touchés étaient irrémédiablement condamnés. Plus les jours passaient, plus la menace se précisait et l’avenir s’assombrissait. Pourtant, chacun restait chez lui à jouir de sa petite vie, ignorant délibérément les appels à l’aide de notre monde.

J’avais beau être jeune, je me rappelle que j’étais déjà conscient de cette réalité. J’avais le sentiment d’être le seul à vraiment comprendre les maux qui nous accablaient, le seul à réaliser que si personne n’agissait, la vie telle que nous la connaissions ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

 

D’une façon générale, je me sentais souvent seul.

 

Non pas que mes parents m’aient négligé ou que je n’avais pas l’occasion de rencontrer des jeunes de mon âge, mais aucun d’eux ne m’a jamais compris. D’ailleurs, je ne les comprenais pas moi-même. Il me semblait que je ne vivais pas dans la même réalité qu’eux, que mes mots ne les atteignaient que partiellement et qu’ils n’étaient jamais en mesure de répondre à mes attentes, si ce n’était pour m’offrir déception et solitude.

Je me sentais mentalement isolé, comme incapable de m’épanouir.

Je m’entendais bien avec Somnus. Nous étions extrêmement proches lorsque nous étions enfants. Nous nous connaissions si bien qu’il nous suffisait de nous regarder pour savoir à quoi l’autre pensait, nous faisant pouffer de rire à table sans que nous n’ayons prononcé le moindre mot, le tout sous le regard interloqué de nos parents. Je ne saurais expliquer d’où nous venait cette complicité. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’au fil des années nous l’avons perdue… jusqu’à un point de non-retour.

D’ailleurs, je n’ai jamais été en mesure de conserver mes amitiés.

J’ai toujours éprouvé des difficultés à savoir comment me comporter avec les autres, à me lier avec eux. Il y a de nombreuses raisons à cela, mais les principales étaient qu’au-delà de leur incompréhension naturelle à mon égard, je ne parvenais simplement pas à m’intéresser aux mêmes sujets qu’eux et que devant leur rejet constant, j’avais moi-même du mal à m’ouvrir sincèrement sans craindre d’être blessé.

J’étais enclin à croire que les gens étaient naturellement bons. Que la méchanceté gratuite ne pouvait exister. Peut-être y crois-je encore, qui sait… Mais mes expériences et mes nombreuses déconvenues au contact des autres avaient fini par ancrer dans ma tête que je vivrais bien plus heureux seul.

Et c’est ce que je fis petit à petit.

Je me suis construit une carapace pour me protéger. Une façade à afficher aux autres, non pas pour les tromper, mais pour qu’ils ne puissent plus avoir accès au « vrai moi » de peur qu’ils ne le lèsent à nouveau. J’ai fabriqué cette image de moi qui répondait – je le crois – aux codes que la société voulait me voir respecter. Ainsi, je ne passais plus pour un garçon étrange et introverti à leurs yeux. Tout au plus leur apparaissais-je un peu maladroit ou inhabituel, en tout cas rien qui n’empêchait de se fondre dans la masse.

 

Alors que sous la carapace, je demeure profondément seul.

 

Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin.

Peut-être était-ce ma solitude atypique qui poussa les Six à me confier une mission qu’aucun autre n’aurait pu supporter.

Ou bien peut-être fut-ce cette faculté hors du commun que je possédais qui m’isola encore un peu plus de leur monde.

 

***

 

Le temps de l’insouciance toucha à sa fin.

 

Comme je l’avais toujours redouté, bien que convaincu que cela finirait par arriver, le désastre causé par le Mal de la planète nous atteignit malgré tout. Notre domaine fut ravagé et les villages alentours détruits par les hordes de daemons corrompus.

Si j’avais toujours espéré pouvoir y échapper, mon esprit pragmatique me rappelait constamment que les malheurs n’arrivaient pas qu’aux autres et que rien ne m’en protégeait plus que quiconque. C’est pourquoi, lorsque le fléau frappa, que j’agis de la façon la plus responsable possible en réservant mes sentiments pour un moment ultérieur : je pris Somnus encore jeune avec moi et nous quittâmes les terres qui nous avaient vu grandir pour tenter notre chance plus à l’ouest. Ce ne fut que lorsque mon frère et moi fûmes en sécurité que je me permis de relâcher la pression, laissant mes larmes se perdre dans le silence de la nuit.

 

La perte de notre foyer fut difficile à vivre. Notre existence entière avait basculé du jour au lendemain, ne nous laissant qu’un vide empreint d’une profonde injustice.

 

Ce monde était condamné. Je le savais. Et pourtant, il n’était pas question de s’arrêter là.

Je voyais l’avenir si sombre, attendant déjà la mort comme une délivrance méritée… mais je continuais d’avancer. J’étais conscient de cette contradiction en moi, de cette lucidité sur l’avenir qui me poussait à ne rien attendre de la vie et en même temps, de cet irrépressible optimisme qui me portait toujours à croire que le meilleur pouvait encore par hasard se produire.

Peut-être était-ce grâce à Somnus.

Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, j’estimais suffisamment peu mon existence pour avoir envie de m’y accrocher coûte que coûte, j’aurais donc probablement baissé les bras et laissé les autres se dépêtrer avec ce monde malade pour lequel ils refusaient de lutter. Je ne voulais pas avoir à subir leurs erreurs.

Mais j’avais encore Somnus. Ma disparition ne se contenterait pas de l’affecter, elle le mettrait aussi en danger. C’était mon petit frère, je ne pouvais pas l’abandonner. C’est pourquoi je décidais que tant que je pourrais être utile à la moindre personne en ce bas monde ou que ma mort puisse blesser autrui, j’aurais une raison d’y demeurer.

 

Fort de cette résolution, je rangeais mes idées noires dans un coin de mon esprit afin qu’elles ne viennent pas entraver ma route. Que j’en ai envie ou non, j’étais déterminé à aller de l’avant. Au moins pour Somnus.

 

C’est lorsque l’humain vit des situations anormales et difficiles qu’il développe ses plus astucieuses stratégies et révèle sa puissance cachée pour survivre. Sans même le savoir, il peut posséder au fond de lui les talents les plus incroyables, un potentiel qui ne demande qu’à être révélé s’il est assez fort pour le trouver.

C’est ce jour que je l’ai trouvé.

Le moyen de guérir les personnes atteintes par le Mal de la planète. La bénédiction et le fardeau qui scellerait mon sort bien au-delà de ma volonté et qui me fit entreprendre un long, très long voyage.

En hommage à nos terres disparues, Somnus et moi changèrent nos noms pour ne pas oublier d’où nous venions.

C’est ce jour que je suis devenu Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

 

***

 

Cela s’est produit sans explication. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais j’étais désormais capable de soigner les personnes contaminées. Il suffisait que mes paumes effleurent leurs peaux souillées pour que les stigmates noirâtres disparaissent et que leur malédiction soit levée.

Si cette faculté nous a vite permis à Somnus et moi de subvenir à nos besoins, elle s’est aussi révélée être un insidieux poison.

Bien sûr, j’étais ravi de pouvoir aider les gens sur ma route. Je n’étais pas né avec la vocation de sauver des vies, mais il aurait fallu être le dernier des fous ou des égoïstes pour ne pas souhaiter utiliser ce mystérieux don afin de répandre le bien autour de soi. C’est donc ce que je fis.

 

Au début, Somnus et moi en profitions pour échanger ce service contre le gîte et le couvert, nous qui n’avions plus rien. Mais avec le temps, le nombre de demandes a augmenté tant et si bien qu’il ne s’agissait plus seulement d’aider quelques personnes sur notre route… L’ampleur du phénomène dépassait de loin notre petit confort. Peu à peu, mon nom et sa réputation commencèrent à se répandre dans les campagnes, les villages, les villes, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne me soit plus possible d’ignorer l’appel que les Six eux-mêmes entendirent.

Apparemment convaincu que notre famille avait quelque chose de spécial, le Draconéen fit de nous les représentants de sa volonté, nous confiant à moi ainsi qu’à Somnus une partie de ses pouvoirs afin que nous puissions combattre les ténèbres qui se répandaient sur la terre. Ainsi, je fus chargé d’une mission divine. Armé de cette particularité unique et avec le soutien des Six, je marchais à présent sur le chemin tout tracé de ma destinée.

 

J’avais beau me convaincre que ce que je faisais était juste et rigoureusement ce que l’on attendait de moi, je ne me suis pourtant jamais senti légitime dans le rôle du sauveur.

J’avais beau savoir que soigner tous les nécessiteux était la meilleure des décisions, j’avais le sentiment de ne pas être à ma place lorsque les intéressés ou leurs proches me remerciaient de les avoir secourus. C’était comme s’ils ne me devaient rien, que je ne valais pas mieux qu’un autre. Après tout, je n’avais jamais réclamé ce pouvoir qui me permettait de les aider. C’était comme si tout ceci m’était arrivé malgré moi, comme un simple fruit du hasard et non parce que je l’avais mérité en ma qualité d’être humain.

 

Moi qui préférais rester dans l’ombre et éviter les relations humaines autant que possible, je me retrouvais à devoir faire face en permanence à tous ces gens que je cherchais désespérément à éviter.

 

Je n’ai jamais été à l’aise avec les autres, comme je l’ai déjà évoqué. Lorsque je suis en leur présence, je ne sais jamais comment réagir. Cette popularité qu’ils m’ont conférée, je ne l’ai jamais recherchée. Elle s’est d’ailleurs révélée éprouvante, m’obligeant sans cesse à arborer ce masque de moi-même qui se contente d’afficher ce que je pense avoir compris des interactions sociales tout en préservant le vrai moi bien caché.

Avec le temps, je m’y suis résolu. Je crois même que cela m’a aidé, en fin de compte…

Les premières fois, leurs remerciements me déstabilisaient. Puis, les sourires de ceux que j’avais pu sauver ont su atteindre mon cœur pour me faire réaliser que tout ceci n’était pas vain et que mon action avait du sens. Enfin, lorsque certains commencèrent à m’acclamer comme leur sauveur et souhaitèrent que je devienne leur roi, je fus heureux de pouvoir dissimuler ma frustration derrière cette façade… car si je parvenais à sauver quelques vies, combien de personnes continuaient de la perdre partout où je n’étais pas ? Quel genre de souverain pourrais-je donc devenir si je les laissais mourir ?

 

Cette idée m’était insupportable. C’est pourquoi, afin d’essayer d’être à la hauteur des attentes placées sur moi, que je me dévouais corps et âme à ma mission. Pour en sauver le plus possible.

 

***

 

Est-ce que mes efforts étaient suffisants ? Je ne le sais toujours pas.

 

Durant des années j’ai parcouru le pays, pourfendant les créatures de la nuit et purifiant les corps malades. C’en était presque devenu une obsession. Il était hors de question que je me défile… trop de personnes comptaient sur moi.

J’ai fini par accepter que ma vie se résumerait à ce long voyage.

Au fond de moi j’espérais tout de même qu’un jour tout s’arrête, que les Six viennent m’annoncer que mon devoir était accompli et que le Mal de la planète n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Même si je ne me sentais pas l’âme d’un roi, je m’imaginais parfois un peu plus âgé, assis sur le trône, le monde enfin débarrassé de ses ténèbres et ma quête accomplie, savourant simplement la paix.

Je voulais croire à cet avenir. J’ai fait tant de sacrifices. J’ai renoncé à tant de choses.

 

Lorsqu’il était encore jeune, Somnus voyageait en ma compagnie. Il était la seule personne dont je me sentais proche, la seule personne avec laquelle je pouvais me montrer au naturel, la seule personne qui me comprenait. Il m’aidait à combattre les daemons et me soutenait psychologiquement autant qu’il le pouvait. Bien qu’il nous arrivait aussi de nous disputer, sa présence à mes côtés était inestimable. Sans Somnus, je n’aurais pas réussi à prendre confiance en moi, à m’affranchir de mes idées noires pour aller de l’avant et faire ce dont je me pensais incapable.

Puis il la rencontra. Cette femme qui allait devenir son grand amour.

Sans grande surprise, nos routes se séparèrent à cet instant précis où il la demanda en mariage. Bien que mon cœur s’emplit d’un grand vide, j’étais sincèrement heureux pour lui. Après les malheurs que nous avions vécus, Somnus allait avoir le droit à une vraie vie. Et ça ne manqua pas : quelques années plus tard, il eut son premier enfant.

Je me souviens encore du jour où je suis passé le voir et où il m’a fièrement montré son fils, se moquant gentiment de moi qui était devenu « oncle Ardyn ».

Cet enfant était adorable. La joie sur son visage et dans les yeux de son père fut un coup de poignard glacial au plus profond de mon être.

Oui, j’étais heureux d’être témoin de leur bonheur.

Oui, cela me rappelait à quel point je ne trouverais jamais le mien.

 

Le jour où Somnus me quitta, je me sentis plus seul que jamais. J’avais perdu cet interlocuteur privilégié qui m’aidait à démêler mes pensées, à repousser les doutes et les idées qui assaillent sans cesse mon esprit sans jamais lui accorder le repos. Je me trouvais dans un monde où je ne me sentais pas à ma place, comme un poisson d’eau douce forcé d’évoluer dans l’infinité salée de la mer.

Le succès de sa vie de famille ne cessait de me hanter. Etais-je jaloux de mon petit frère ? Oui, c’est fort possible. J’étais sincèrement ravi pour lui, mais cela ne cessait de me remémorer tout ce sur quoi j’avais décidé de tirer un trait dans ma propre existence car je me sentais incapable ou indigne d’y accéder.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute. Ce n’était de la faute de personne. Mais j’étais seul.

Je n’ai jamais pu me lier avec qui que ce soit. A chaque essai, je n’en retirais que de la déception. Je m’investissais cœur et âme dans des relations déséquilibrées qui ne me rendaient jamais ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que j’offrais. Pour me protéger, j’ai fini par me convaincre qu’il valait mieux rester en surface avec les autres, que le risque ne valait pas l’effort, que j’en tirerai toujours plus de douleur que de plaisir. J’ai comblé ce vide affectif par l’acquisition d’un adorable chocobo noir et par une dévotion totale à mon « œuvre ». Si je ne pouvais pas exister en tant que personne avec ces gens, alors au moins ce que j’accomplirais me permettrait d’acquérir une certaine reconnaissance. C’était ma façon de me sentir vivant au sein de cette marée humaine guidée par un courant qui me demeurait insaisissable, voire d’espérer laisser une trace de mon passage dans ce monde.

 

Je me suis persuadé du contraire pour ne pas souffrir, mais… je crois que j’aurais aimé avoir une famille, moi aussi. Trouver mon âme sœur. Elever un enfant.

 

Je fais tout pour me complaire de ne pas être comme les autres mais dans le fond, je crois que d’une certaine manière, je désespère de ne pas pouvoir être comme eux.

 

***

 

Le temps a continué de s’écouler sans jamais réussir à me donner tort.

Pourtant, j’ai rencontré une multitude de gens au cours de mon périple et si j’ai pu croiser quelques cas misérables, la grande majorité n’aspirait qu’au bonheur et faisait preuve de nombres de qualités admirables.

Tout le monde n’est pas corrompu. Il y a de la bonté en chacun d’eux, j’en suis convaincu.

Mais il n’y en a pas pour moi.

 

Non pas que les gens se comportaient de manière déplacée au méchante avec moi, au contraire, j’étais souvent acclamé et reçu comme un seigneur lorsque je leur rendais visite, et je pouvais lire au fond de leurs yeux qu’ils étaient sincères lorsqu’ils m’exprimaient leur gratitude. Cependant, comme toujours, leurs mots se heurtaient à ma carapace, s’adressant à l’Ardyn de façade et non à celui que je suis réellement.

Cela me mettait mal à l’aise et accroissait ma solitude. J’avais l’impression d’être un imposteur lorsque je les remerciais ou leur adressait un sourire honnêtement chaleureux, comme si j’étais illégitime de recevoir leurs compliments.

Malgré tout, je continuais à tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver le plus de vies possible tout en donnant le change à ces personnes que je ne méprisais pas, au contraire, et qui méritaient que je leur réponde avec toute la bienveillance dont j’étais capable alors qu’elles me paraissent évoluer dans un autre univers que le mien, complètement inaccessibles.

 

J’ai connu quelques aventures sentimentales. Ce n’étaient pas les occasions qui manquaient. Il m’est arrivé de vivre quelques moments agréables, mais jamais aucune n’est parvenue à égratigner ne serait-ce que la surface de ma coquille pour atteindre mon âme.

 

Peut-être étais-je devenu trop exigeant. Peut-être en attendais-je trop de la part de simples humains. Peut-être mon cœur désirait-il l’impossible pour que ses passions soient assouvies.

 

Quoi qu’il en fut, le voyage pesait de plus en plus lourd sur mes épaules. Mon esprit se refermait chaque jour un peu plus face à toutes les agressions du monde extérieur, m’isolant encore d’avantage dans ma prison mentale.

Si je m’efforçais de garder un cœur généreux à offrir, mon âme, elle, se fissurait de toutes parts dans les ténèbres.

 

***

 

Enfin le jour de la délivrance se profila. Le jour qui mettrait un terme à cette vie. Le jour où une nouvelle page s’écrirait, où mes efforts seraient récompensés, où je pourrais enfin cesser d’essayer de prouver que j’existe et que j’en ai le droit tout autant qu’un autre.

 

Le jour où les Six devaient remettre le Cristal à l’humanité en récompense de ses efforts dans la lutte contre les ténèbres. Le jour où la Pierre sacrée balaierait de sa divine lumière le Mal de la planète. Le jour où celui qui a été désigné roi permettrait à ce miracle de s’accomplir en communiant avec les pouvoirs sacrés d’Eos.

 

J’y croyais si fort. J’avais besoin d’y croire.

 

Et comme à chaque fois que je m’y suis essayé, je me suis fourvoyé.

 

Les mots ne sauraient retranscrire le bouleversement qui secoua mon âme en ce funeste jour.

 

Mes doigts effleurèrent le Cristal. Et mon sort fut scellé.

 

Apparemment, j’avais un peu trop bien accompli ma tâche. Toutes ces années à parcourir le monde pour soigner les corrompus, à extraire la maladie de leurs corps… pour qu’elle se retrouve coincée dans le mien. Les ténèbres que j’extirpais des autres ne disparaissaient pas. Elles venaient se loger en moi.

Au plus profond de mon être. Dans les tréfonds que personne n’avaient su atteindre.

Evidemment, je ne pouvais plus remplir mon rôle dans ces conditions. La prophétie du roi élu devrait attendre encore quelques temps… mais ce ne fut pas la seule conséquence de cette douloureuse révélation.

Je fus déchu de la royauté qui m’était promise, brisant l’espoir de ma récompense, éclatant le besoin de reconnaissance pour lequel je m’étais si durement battu. Encore une fois, j’avais échoué.

Et ce ne fut pas la pire des punitions.

Voir mes efforts vains, retomber dans l’oubli, en soi c’était terriblement frustrant mais j’aurais pu m’en accommoder. J’ai toujours survécu seul, une fois de plus n’aurait que meurtri d’avantage mon cœur fatigué mais il aurait tenu bon. Hélas, je n’étais désormais même plus en mesure de me retrouver seul avec moi-même… car je n’étais plus moi-même.

 

Cette corruption en moi. Elle ne m’a pas transformé en créature décérébrée comme elle avait coutume de le faire avec les autres êtres vivants. Pour une raison que j’ignore, elle s’est contentée de s’installer bien sagement au creux de mon être, survivant tel un parasite là où personne ne pourra jamais la débusquer.

Néanmoins, sa présence était indéniable et une fois percée à jour, elle ne se priva pas de se manifester.

Je me rappelle encore avoir senti un changement, une sensation inhabituelle, puis avoir fixé mes mains tandis que les gens s’éloignaient progressivement de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m’arrivait. Personne ne le comprenait. Mais ça se voyait sur mon visage : j’avais l’apparence d’un daemon.

 

J’ai voulu fuir. Je voulais rentrer à la maison. Bien que ces mots ne veuillent plus rien dire dans leur sens premier, il était clair que j’aurais tout fait pour me sortir de ce cauchemar.

Ils ont dit que j’étais devenu un monstre.

Je ne voulais pas les croire. J’étais persuadé de savoir encore qui j’étais.

Mais j’ai moi-même fini par en douter.

 

Je suis parti. Je n’ai pas eu le choix.

 

Je me suis perdu.

 

***

 

J’étais déjà enseveli par mes propres ténèbres, incapable de m’en dépêtrer, lorsque le plus difficile était encore à subir.

 

Le coup de trop s’abattant sur moi et me plaquant au sol.

 

Somnus.

 

Encore aujourd’hui, je ne comprends pas. Comment as-tu pu ? Que t’avais-je fait ? Toi qui avais toujours été là pour moi, à qui je ne cachais rien, à qui je faisais aveuglément confiance, dont je ne voulais que le bonheur, que j’admirais et respectais en mon for intérieur, mon propre frère, pourquoi… ?

 

Pourquoi m’as-tu trahi ?

 

Je pensais que tu étais heureux, que nous nous entendions bien, qu’il n’y avait ni rivalité ni animosité entre nous. Apparemment, j’ai encore une fois été bien naïf…

Je n’aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Jamais.

Du jour au lendemain, tu t’es mué en mon ennemi. Tu as joué leur jeu, t’es rallié à leur cause, a accepté leur offre. Et qu’as-tu gagné pour ce coup bas, roi du Lucis ? Etait-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaitais ? Que les regards soient braqués sur toi ? Le pouvoir ? Me voler ce que j’avais, me dépasser ? Ta vie parfaite ne te suffisait donc pas ?

Quoi que tu y aies acquis, il est au moins une chose que tu auras définitivement perdue en devenant le souverain de ce nouveau pays…

Moi.

 

Tu m’as rejeté comme si je n’étais rien. Nous étions si proches, nous avions eu une relation si fusionnelle et cela ne t’a pas empêché de te débarrasser de moi comme si ce que nous avions vécu ne comptait pas pour toi.

Tu as refusé de me comprendre, de m’écouter. Tu t’es enfermé dans ce que tu croyais être juste et a pris ta décision en me laissant en dehors de la discussion.

Tu as fait ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour le pays, pour toi. Mais crois-tu que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour moi ? Croyais-tu réellement que la personne de l’autre côté de tes mots ne serait pas atteinte par la froideur de ton jugement ?

 

Je me suis senti si désemparé lorsque tu m’as chassé de ta vie. J’étais sonné. On venait de me retirer une part de moi sans me demander mon avis ni me prévenir.

Bien sûr, je peux survivre sans toi. Evidemment. J’ai déjà survécu seul.

Mais l’injustice et l’incompréhension ont persisté dans mon esprit. Tu avais refusé de considérer mes sentiments. Et il ne me restait plus rien. Ni de nous, ni de moi.

 

Pendant un temps, j’ai eu espoir que les choses s’arrangeraient. Que l’on pourrait dissiper le malentendu, que c’était encore réparable. Mais tes actions m’ont bien vite fait comprendre que rien ne pourrait redevenir comme avant. J’ai été banni, traqué par tes soldats. Le message était clair.

 

Puis, la colère l’a emporté.

Je t’en ai voulu de m’avoir rendu si malheureux et misérable, de m’avoir fait tant souffrir. Je me suis persuadé que tu devais me jalouser pour avoir osé agir comme tu l’as fait. C’était une explication bien plus facile à admettre que simplement le coup du sort ou l’injustice de la vie. J’avais besoin d’une raison à mon infortune, j’avais besoin d’un coupable à blâmer, j’avais besoin de rationaliser ta décision.

Tout est devenu de votre faute. Ce maudit Cristal qui avait fait émerger mes ténèbres, faussant la prophétie que l’on m’avait promise, et toi, Somnus, en profitant pour assouvir tes intérêts personnels et prendre ma place sur le trône.

Je vous ai tellement détesté. Surtout toi, Somnus. Si tu n’avais pas été là, j’aurais certainement abandonné depuis bien longtemps. J’aurais arrêté de me battre après la mort de nos parents pour ne pas avoir à vivre dans un monde corrompu en perdition. Mais tu étais là. Oh oui, tu étais là… Et tout s’est déclenché à cause de toi. Tout ce que j’ai vécu durant ces horribles mois, cette peur permanente des gens lorsqu’ils m’apercevaient quand ce n’était pas leur haine qui m’agressait alors que je tentais de survivre dans ce royaume où tu avais fait de moi un criminel, un paria, tout ce qui a un jour constitué mon quotidien envolé en fumée depuis que vous avez décidé de m’effacer de l’Histoire, toute cette angoisse permanente que la traque de ton armée m’imposait, tout ceci était de ta faute, Somnus.

 

***

 

 

Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J’étais anéanti. Il ne restait plus rien d’Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

 

Tout ce que j’avais construit, un simple verdict du Cristal l’a détruit. Tout le bien que j’avais pu faire, les gens l’ont oublié au profit du dégoût et de la crainte. Tous les sacrifices que j’avais pu concéder n’ont servi qu’à me priver d’une vie meilleure. Je n’avais plus d’avenir. Pas de place dans ce monde, dans l’Histoire, pas d’enfant, pas d’héritage. Je n’étais même plus une personne. J’étais devenu une sorte de créature errante, trébuchant sans but d’un lieu à l’autre. Je n’avais plus rien.

Je n’étais plus rien.

 

Je n’avais plus aucune raison de me battre.

 

Ce n’était certainement pas une proie vivace que tes chasseurs t’ont ramené ce jour-là, mon frère, mais plutôt un monstre blessé et apathique que la mort n’effrayait guère plus depuis longtemps.

Au contraire.

Toute ma vie j’avais attendu ce jour où je connaîtrais enfin la délivrance, où mon corps sans vie laisserait mon âme tourmentée quitter cette terre et mon esprit reposer en paix.

Crois-tu que j’ai été triste lorsque tu as prononcé la sentence ? Non. Cela ne me surprenait plus. Cela faisait si longtemps que j’avais compris qu’il n’y avait plus rien entre nous que tes mots sont simplement venus étayer mes convictions sans que je n’en m’offusque.

Cependant, pour être tout à fait honnête, j’ai tout de même ressenti quelque chose à ce moment-là. Un sentiment que je ne connaissais que trop bien…

J’ai été déçu.

Pour la dernière fois de ma vie, j’avais encore été déçu. Par mon propre frère. Je n’avais clairement plus rien à attendre de cette réalité.

Le cœur lourd mais apaisé, je patientais jusqu’à ce que tes hommes accomplissent leur travail en mettant un terme à l’existence de cette carcasse qui avait porté le nom d’Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

Que la mort fasse son office.

 

Mais…

 

Le destin possède décidément un sens aigu de l’ironie.

 

Je ne parvenais pas à le croire. J’étais encore en vie. Et à vos têtes effarées, je compris que les coups mortels avaient bien été portés… mais que pour une raison qui m’échappait – et à vous aussi semblait-il – j’étais toujours vivant.

 

Ne cesserais-je donc jamais d’être déçu ?!?

 

Comment le destin peut-il être si cruel ? Refuser la mort-même à celui qui n’a plus rien pour vivre ?

 

D’ailleurs, étais-je encore réellement vivant ? Etais-je encore un être humain ? Si je ne peux pas mourir… est-ce que l’on peut encore considérer que je « vis » ? Est-ce que l’on peut qualifier de « vie » une existence infinie sans aucune saveur, sans aucun espoir, sans passé ni futur ?

 

Je ne suis plus rien. Et pourtant, je suis encore là.

 

Mais quel genre d’aberration suis-je donc devenu ?

 

***

 

Une fois encore, mon destin m’échappait. Je n’étais plus maître de ma vie depuis bien longtemps lorsqu’à nouveau ils choisirent à ma place que faire de moi.

« Ils », c’était mon frère, bien entendu, mais également l’Oracle à qui il avait demandé du renfort, apparemment dépassé par le problème que je posais au monde entier.

Selon eux, il fallait m’éliminer car je représentais un danger et ce à plusieurs niveaux… non seulement j’étais devenu un puits sans fond de ténèbres sujet à corrompre n’importe quoi, mais d’après leurs dires j’étais également susceptible de perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Ils craignaient que je ne me change en un daemon d’une force incommensurable ou que je n’use de mes pouvoirs pour tout détruire. J’aurais aimé leur prouver le contraire, leur assurer que le mal ne m’avait pas changé mais je ne pouvais y croire moi-même. J’avais fini par me perdre, et rien ne garantissait que mon esprit puisse continuer à résister aux ténèbres.

J’avais pourtant toujours la sensation d’être « moi ». Je n’étais pas devenu fou. Je n’avais pas oublié la vie que j’avais vécue et chaque nouvelle trahison continuait d’enterrer mon cœur dans les tréfonds de mon enveloppe charnelle à tel point qu’il me devint presque inaccessible, entravant l’accès à mes émotions.

Mais rien ne prouvait que la corruption nichée au creux de mon être n’avait aucune emprise sur moi. Peut-être même me commandait-elle sans que je m’en aperçoive, allez savoir…

 

Devant l’impossibilité de me faire définitivement disparaitre moi et mes ténèbres de la surface de ce monde puisque j’étais devenu une sorte d’entité immortelle, Somnus et l’Oracle décidèrent de m’enfermer dans un endroit tenu secret dont je ne pourrais pas m’échapper et où personne ne viendrait jamais me trouver.

Curieusement, je m’y suis opposé.

Moi qui pensais que toute combativité s’était volatilisée, j’ai pourtant résisté lorsqu’ils sont venus me chercher. Non pas que j’avais une idée précise en tête ou que ma volonté de vivre était revenue, simplement n’importe quelle autre option m’apparaissait moins terrible qu’une condamnation à perpétuité dans une prison oubliée.

Malheureusement la rage de mon désespoir ne suffit pas pour m’évader, et je fus conduit bien malgré moi dans cet enfer m’entravant pour les prochains millénaires.

 

Je n’oublierai jamais la dernière image que ma rétine a imprimée avant de sombrer dans le gouffre de ténèbres éternelles.

Je n’oublierai jamais leurs deux visages.

L’Oracle.

Somnus.

 

Un jour, je vous le ferai payer.

 

***

 

Dans le noir obscur et infini, j’ai attendu. Dans un état de demi-conscience, j’ai patienté.

 

Je ne ressentais plus rien. Ni le chaud, ni le froid. Ni la douleur, ni la faim. J’avais perdu toute notion du temps.

 

Je me contentais d’exister en silence, des visions parcourant mon esprit comme dans un rêve interminable.

 

Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé.

 

Un jour, je me suis réveillé.


	3. PARTIE II

Je me rappelle d’une lumière intense, violente, si forte qu’elle m’éblouit, me maintint au sol et m’empêcha d’accomplir le moindre mouvement.

Puis, minutes après minutes ou heures après heures, je ne saurais le dire, je m’y suis lentement accoutumé. Mes yeux entrouverts découvrirent le flou du paysage qui m’entourait, mon enveloppe charnelle retrouva en partie ses sensations.

 

Je suis bien incapable d’évaluer si cela m’a pris des heures ou des jours pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et réussir à le soulever de la terre froide sur laquelle je gisais. Toutes mes perceptions étaient si confuses dans mon esprit… mais je n’avais pas oublié. Mes chairs pouvaient bien être meurtries et perdues, mes idées, elles, étaient claires.

 

Mon frère. L’Oracle. Le Cristal. Et ma haine.

 

Je me mis en marche. Je ne savais pas où j’allais. Le monde semblait soudain si différent, et pourtant si familier : je pouvais encore sentir les daemons pulluler à sa surface ainsi que la maladie insidieuse qui avait corrompu mon corps étouffer le cœur de la planète.

 

Combien de temps s’était écoulé ? Je n’en avais aucune idée. Tout ce que je savais, c’était que la prophétie du roi élu et le salut d’Eos étaient encore à venir.

 

Et que c’était là ma chance.

 

***

 

Je me suis infiltré dans le camp adverse du Lucis. Ce fut d’une facilité déconcertante. J’avais beau surgir d’une autre époque, le cœur des hommes n’avait pas évolué après deux millénaires et était toujours aussi fragile et assoiffé.

Ayant pris l’habitude de jouer un rôle je n’ai eu aucun mal à endosser celui du chancelier de l’empire. C’était la cachette idéale : tapi dans l’ombre des dirigeants mais suffisamment proche du pouvoir pour l’influencer à ma guise et ainsi, mettre mon plan à exécution.

 

Au cours de mon long réveil à la sortie de ma prison éternelle, j’en étais arrivé à la conclusion suivante : ce serait tout ou rien.

 

Je n’avais plus d’existence dans le passé et n’en avais pas plus dans ce nouveau monde : personne n’avait jamais entendu parler d’Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Cela joua à mon avantage lorsque je me présentai aux portes de l’empire, reprenant pour l’occasion le nom de ma naissance : Ardyn Izunia. Mais je n’étais pas pour autant redevenu le petit garçon qui vivait tranquillement dans sa campagne et attendait de vieillir comme ses parents. Non. Ce temps avait définitivement expiré et ce petit garçon était mort depuis une éternité, tout comme l’adulte qui lui avait succédé.

Je ne suis aujourd’hui plus que le fantôme de ces vies révolues, une enveloppe charnelle sans âme errant à la surface de cette terre viciée sans espoir que le trépas ne vienne l’en délivrer. Ne restent de moi que mon ressentiment et mon désir d’en finir, aussi bien avec les instigateurs de ma chute qu’avec la vie elle-même.

 

J’appris à dominer mes ténèbres, le parasite mutant à l’origine du Mal de la planète. Désormais, je pouvais le plier à ma volonté et m’en servir de diverses manières fort utiles.

Cela ne se fit pas en un jour. Il fallut d’abord que je prenne conscience de sa présence, que je le sente dans chacune des fibres de mon être avant d’espérer réussir à le manipuler. Le parasite ne résista jamais vraiment, laissant son flot daemoniaque parcourir librement mes veines. En revanche, il essaya de prendre le dessus. Je l’ai senti tenter d’envahir mon esprit, le voilant de ses ténèbres afin de me posséder complètement.

Il n’y est jamais parvenu.

Bien que je n’avais plus rien à espérer de cette existence, je m’accrochais de toute la force de mon être à l’objectif que je m’étais fixé, aux sentiments qui m’appartenaient encore… ma vengeance. Tant que j’aurais un but, il était hors de question que je flanche. Ce pouvoir obscur que je possédais ne me corromprait pas et deviendrait l’outil de ma revanche.

 

Cette prophétie du roi élu, j’allais l’accomplir.

 

Puisque j’avais moi-même été rejeté par le Cristal et que la planète était toujours soumise au Mal de la planète, cela signifiait que le candidat idéal n’était toujours pas apparu dans la descendance de mon frère. Qu’à cela ne tienne, je sais faire preuve de patience. J’allais moi-même faire basculer ce monde déjà au bord du gouffre pour provoquer l’apparition de ce fameux élu. Et lorsqu’il serait là…

 

Ce serait lui ou moi.

 

Le roi élu est la seule entité sur cette terre à même de mettre un terme à mon calvaire. Le seul capable de venir à bout de mon existence maudite et de mes ténèbres.

J’aurais pu parier là-dessus et attendre que ma rédemption arrive d’elle-même… mais si la vie m’avait appris une chose c’était qu’on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, surtout lorsqu’on se repose sur quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai connu bien assez de déceptions pour en être convaincu.

Alors je devais prendre les choses en main. J’allais orchestrer moi-même cette prophétie afin d’être, pour une fois, maître de mon destin.

 

La première étape fut d’amplifier la menace du parasite en répandant toujours plus de ténèbres sur la terre. J’y allais de bon cœur, créant de nouveaux daemons, provoquant des contaminations, favorisant la prolifération de la maladie. L’exact opposé de ce que j’avais pu faire dans le passé. Est-ce que cela me rendait triste ? Pas vraiment.

J’avais conscience que ce que je faisais était blâmable. Que je détruisais des vies. Je le savais. Est-ce que j’y étais insensible ? Plus ou moins. Ce n’était pas que je refusais d’être affecté, c’était simplement que plus rien ne m’atteignait. Mon cœur avait été si malmené et je l’avais enfoui si profondément en moi qu’il était désormais inaccessible à toute émotion. J’en venais même à douter de pouvoir encore éprouver le moindre sentiment. Et à dire vrai, vu l’entreprise dans laquelle je m’étais lancé, ce n’était pas plus mal.

 

La deuxième étape consista à renforcer l’empire afin qu’il devienne une menace concrète pour le royaume du Lucis. Une guerre entre les deux nations m’aiderait à plonger ce monde dans le chaos, provoquerait la quête du roi élu et, d’un point de vue plus personnel, satisferait en partie mon désir de voir l’héritage de mon frère et du Cristal brûler et s’effondrer sous mes yeux.

Me basant sur mes propres expériences, j’ai donc montré aux scientifiques de l’empire comment manipuler le parasite pour créer en laboratoire une armée déshumanisée et obéissante afin de déferler sur le monde et décimer les soldats de chair et de sang forcément limités par leurs corps fragiles.

De mon côté, je me suis également servi de leur technologie magitech pour accroître mes propres pouvoirs, me servant des ténèbres pour ramener à la vie le défunt dieu du feu, Ifrit. Si l’Infernal n’était plus qu’une carcasse vide sans sa splendeur et sa puissance d’antan, il constituait toutefois une marionnette aux capacités toujours impressionnantes qui me seraient d’une utilité certaine.

Mes essais sur Ifrit réveillèrent bien vite son amante inquiète, Shiva. Cela permis à l’empire de tester la force de frappe de ses soldats daemons sur la Glacéenne, et bien qu’elle en décima la moitié, elle fut vaincue, transformant une vaste région de l’empire en un désert gelé. Le décès de la déesse galvanisa le pays de la meilleure des façons : la production de troupes magitech augmenta et la population se rebella suite au désastre causé dans le désert, s’opposant à la destruction de leur monde et de ce fait, au Lucis dont l’élu était appelé à réveiller d’autres divinités avec les mêmes risques.

 

Entre-temps, l’empire avait mis la main sur le territoire de Tenebrae jusqu’alors dirigé par la famille Nox Fleuret, les descendants des Oracles. Je serais bien allé moi-même mettre la région à feu et à sang, mais il était encore trop tôt pour ça. Tout au plus bénéficiais-je d’une attaque de l’empire pour ordonner au général Glauca d’assassiner la famille, mais là encore mes gestes furent entravés par la présence du futur roi élu sur place. Si l’empire avait intérêt à assassiner cet enfant et son père lors de l’assaut, ce n’était pas mon cas, quoique la mort du roi Regis en cet instant n’aurait peut-être pas été si dommageable.

J’aurais aimé que cette attaque soit plus meurtrière… mais au moins Glauca est parvenu à nous débarrasser de la mère Nox Fleuret. Je me chargerais donc de ses deux enfants en temps et en heure, m’assurant de mettre fin à leur lignée.

Pour le reste, je laissais le jeune prince du Lucis grandir pendant que tous les rouages de mon plan s’installaient, guettant le moment opportun pour faire basculer irrévocablement le destin de ce monde… et le mien.

 

Ce serait lui ou moi. Soit le roi élu accomplissait son devoir en nous apportant à tous la paix, soit ma vengeance plongerait le monde entier dans le chaos.

 

Je n’avais plus rien à perdre. Il réussissait et nous sauvait tous, ou il échouait et me laissait entrainer cette planète dans ma chute.

 

***

 

Noctis.

 

C’est le nom qu’ils lui ont donné.

 

Noctis Lucis Caelum. Le « roi élu ».

 

C’était à ce jeune freluquet qu’Eos avait confié son avenir, était-ce réellement sur cette demi-portion immature que je devais compter pour voir mon plan se réaliser ?

 

Ah, Noctis. La liste des défauts que je te trouve est bien longue, sans compter mon animosité naturelle envers toi… Tu étais celui que le Cristal avait choisi, destiné à réussir là où j’avais échoué, tu étais le seul en mesure de me libérer, tu étais le dernier représentant de la lignée de mon frère que je haïssais par-dessus tout, et pourtant…

 

Tu as ses yeux.

 

Les yeux du fils de Somnus. Tu as le même regard. Ce bleu innocent, à la fois plein d’espoir et de mélancolie…

 

Je le déteste.

 

Tu n’y es pour rien. Tu n’as pas choisi ton destin. Mais moi non plus.

 

Tu m’auras souvent trouvé sur ta route, cher Noctis, parfois sans même t’en rendre compte. J’étais là au moindre instant, te guidant sur la voie à suivre que tu le veuilles ou non. Sois sûr que j’ai veillé sur chacun de tes pas et que je n’ai jamais permis que tu dévies du chemin que j’avais tracé pour toi. J’avais beau abhorrer cet état de fait, mais tu étais devenu ma nouvelle obsession. La seule raison qui me poussait chaque jour à m’accrocher encore un peu plus, dans l’attente de voir mes désirs assouvis. Le pivot de toute mon existence. Le réceptacle de toutes mes frustrations.

 

Pour finalement en arriver à cette conclusion…

 

***

 

Le temps vint pour moi d’entrer en scène.

Tout était en place.

Il ne manquait plus que l’étincelle qui enflammerait le monde, entrainant les hommes et les dieux dans un tourbillon infernal dont seul l’élu pourrait les sortir.

 

C’est dans ce contexte que je fis ma première apparition au Lucis depuis une éternité. Les bâtiments avaient évolué mais ma haine pour la capitale royale était demeurée la même. Il me fallut puiser dans toutes mes ressources pour parvenir à faire preuve de détachement lorsque je pénétrai dans la Citadelle, mon regard croisant ceux des rois et reines affichés sur les murs tels des héros tout en se gardant bien d’évoquer ne serait-ce que mon nom.

Je saurai trouver un moyen de les faire payer eux aussi. Mais pour l’heure, il me fallait rester mesuré et diplomate. Le déferlement de ma vindicte devrait patienter encore un peu…

L’entrevue avec le roi Regis fut à la fois un calvaire et une partie de plaisir. Si je ne pouvais supporter le regard supérieur qu’il me jetait depuis son trône, à me dévisager de haut tout en s’efforçant de demeurer digne et imperturbable alors que je bouillonnais de fureur, je dois avouer que je me suis étonnamment amusé à ses dépens en le provoquant de façon subtile mais avérée, en gravissant ces marches qui auraient dû être mon privilège, en jouant sur la corde sensible en évoquant son fils…

Je ne soupçonnais pas cette part de sadisme en moi. Et pourtant, je jubilais intérieurement alors que j’imposais à Regis les dispositions de la paix entre son royaume et l’empire, faisant d’une condition _sine qua non_ le mariage de Noctis avec la nouvelle – et dernière – Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Evidemment, cette union n’aurait jamais lieu. Elle n’était qu’un prétexte supplémentaire pour me permettre d’atteindre mon objectif.

Acculé, le roi n’eut d’autre choix que d’accepter.

 

L’empire pénétra donc au Lucis quelques semaines plus tard et, comme nous l’avions prévu avec l’empereur, trahit ses promesses et attaqua le royaume de l’intérieur.

Le roi périt par la lame de Glauca qui, décidément, m’aura bien servi jusqu’au bout, pendant que notre vaisseau emportait le Cristal loin de sa précieuse patrie, ôtant ainsi au Lucis toute forme de résistance et motivant – je l’espérais – Noctis à venir le récupérer pour accomplir sa destinée.

Le jeune prince n’était fort heureusement pas présent lorsque sa ville fut réduite à feu et à sang, son père s’en étant assuré en amont comme je l’avais prévu. Il aurait en effet été fâcheux qu’il ne lui arrive un malheur durant l’assaut, mais je ne pouvais pas pour autant le laisser se promener selon son bon vouloir. Voilà pourquoi, pour me garantir qu’il ne commette pas de bêtise pendant que j’étais occupé à détruire sa patrie, j’avais ordonné la fermeture des ports et des points de passage qui auraient permis à ce jeune inconscient de s’éloigner de ma garde.

L’attaque d’Insomnia fut une vraie réussite. Les daemons créés dans les laboratoires magitech firent des merveilles. J’aurais pu me délecter complètement de cet instant si un imbécile de soldat lucisien se prenant pour un héros n’avait pas réveillé le vieux système de défense de la cité, redonnant vie à ses statues de pierre représentant quelques illustres rois et reines du passé. Et il a fallu que tu en fasses partie, évidemment…

Somnus.

Il a fallu que ta grande carcasse vienne me gâcher le paysage. Il a fallu que je souffre de te voir à nouveau, incapable de te demander des comptes alors que je brûlais de te rendre la pareille. Pensais-tu encore en cet instant avoir le beau rôle, celui de sauveur de ton peuple alors que tu n’avais pas hésité à trahir ton propre frère ? Dans le fond, peu m’importe. J’aurais au moins eu la satisfaction de te voir impuissant face à l’annihilation de ta précieuse capitale royale. J’espère que cela t’aura brisé le cœur comme tu as su briser le mien.

 

Au final, la dévastation d’Insomnia et la mort du roi ne m’auront apporté qu’une maigre satisfaction.

La vengeance est décidément bien vaine… Elle consiste à croire que par nos actions nous pourrons nous sentir mieux, oublier le passé, ramener ce qui a été perdu, mais ça n’est jamais le cas. Tout au plus apporte-t-elle un éphémère contentement durant les futiles instants où nous parvenons à nos fins, mais elle ne laisse après son passage qu’un vide encore plus grand de façon irrémédiable.

Rien ni personne ne peut changer le passé. Je le savais.

Et pourtant, j’étais si désespéré que je n’avais que cette illusion à laquelle m’accrocher. Même en étant conscient de la futilité du processus, je continuais à œuvrer pour assouvir ma vengeance sans penser à l’après, en me nourrissant uniquement des moments la précédant, ces moments de désir, d’envie, de frustration, de colère.

Peut-être me retrouverais-je plus seul que jamais à son accomplissement. Ou peut-être avais-je besoin de quelque chose d’équivalent à mon malheur pour apaiser mon âme. Oui. Peut-être bien… Tu devais te dépêcher de devenir le roi de la lumière, Noctis, pour que je puisse t’éliminer à ton apogée et ainsi, vérifier si le prix de ta mort valait le poids de ma peine.

 

***

 

C’est de cette façon que débuta la quête du roi élu à travers Eos. Puisque j’avais fait en sorte de lui couper tout retour, ce cher Noctis n’avait désormais d’autre possibilité que d’aller de l’avant, ce qui vu son caractère, n’était pas gagné. Il lui fallait rassembler les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres ainsi que ceux des dieux avant de parvenir jusqu’au Cristal, ce qu’il eut bien des difficultés à faire. Il faut dire qu’il n’était pas vraiment aidé… Escorté de seulement trois amis, pourchassé par l’empire, voyageant incognito, épaulé par les proches qui lui restaient ou bien entravé par cet idiot de Ravus Nox Fleuret, son périple me sembla durer une éternité. Entre les coups de mou du prince et les obstacles qui se dressaient naturellement sur sa route, j’eus fort à faire pour réussir à le maintenir sur le chemin que je lui avais tracé, le plus difficile étant de rester courtois face à lui alors que je ne rêvais que de lui botter le train.

 

Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce que nos routes se croisent, mais les situations ne me laissèrent guère le choix. Mes premières interventions furent les plus anonymes et détachées possibles. Je n’avais aucune envie de créer le moindre lien entre lui et moi, tout du moins autre que celui que le destin avait déjà noué. Pendant de longues semaines, je me gardais bien de lui révéler ma vraie nature ou mes réelles motivations, jusqu’à ce que cela s’avère utile…

 

Ah, Lunafreya. Quelle joie se fut de lire sur ton visage la douleur, l’incompréhension et le désespoir qui s’emparèrent de toi alors que je plantais cette dague au creux de ton abdomen ! Je voulais me venger de l’Oracle qui avait osé m’emprisonner dans sa geôle magique depuis si longtemps, enfin je pouvais assouvir cette pulsion qui me hantait depuis toutes ces années ! Et quelle mise en scène, te porter le coup fatal tandis que Noctis regardait impuissant depuis l’autre côté des eaux déchaînées ! J’ai pris tant de plaisir en écourtant ta vie devant ses pitoyables yeux bleus, m’assurant ainsi qu’il viendrait me chercher pour venger ta mort. Oui, j’avais besoin que Noctis me déteste autant que je le haïssais afin qu’il ait le courage de m’affronter le moment opportun.

De toute façon, tu ne lui étais plus d’aucune utilité. Tu avais abusé de tes pouvoirs d’Oracle et ils avaient consumé ta vie… Tu aurais rendu l’âme même sans mon intervention. Mais je ne pouvais laisser faire. Ta vie m’appartenait depuis la seconde où j’avais décidé de me venger de ta lignée. Il était inenvisageable que tu meures autrement que par ma main, qui plus est en prenant le risque que cet imbécile de Noctis ne se blâme pour avoir été incapable de te sauver. T’assassiner sous ses yeux était bien plus productif. Au lieu de chouiner sur ton sort, il canaliserait sa colère sur moi et petit à petit, je continuerais à lui ôter tout ce à quoi il tenait, tout ce qui pouvait lui offrir un avenir, de manière à ce que le jour venu il n’ait plus de futur auquel se raccrocher et accepte sa funeste destinée.

Que crois-tu avoir essayé de faire, Lunafreya ? Pensais-tu vraiment que tes pathétiques pouvoirs d’Oracle avaient la moindre chance face à l’étendue de mes ténèbres ? Avais-tu sincèrement la prétention d’essayer de me sauver lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur moi ? Croyais-tu réellement que ta pitié pourrait racheter la faute commise par ton ancêtre ? Si tel était le cas, tu étais bien naïve. Les gens ne parvenaient déjà pas à m’atteindre alors que j’étais toujours humain alors ce n’était pas une petite fille orgueilleuse qui aurait pu espérer ne serait-ce qu’érafler la carapace qui me recouvrait. Ta tentative sur moi ne pouvait connaître que l’échec.

 

Tu n’étais pas celle qui pouvait me sauver.

 

***

 

Ça lui aura pris des semaines…

Moi qui étais persuadé que la mort de sa fiancée le motiverait un peu plus à agir, c’est tout le contraire qui s’est produit. Après tout, qu’il prenne son temps. Cela faisait deux millénaires que je patientais, je n’étais plus à un mois près et ce n’était pas moi qui avais un monde à défendre. Heureusement pour lui – et pour moi – Noctis était escorté par des amis en mesure de le trainer même contre sa volonté sur la voie à suivre. D’ailleurs, cet entourage n’était pas sans me poser un épineux problème…

Je me serais bien débarrassé de ses trois acolytes pour avoir moins de variables à gérer, mais il semblerait que Noct était incapable d’accomplir sa tâche sans eux. Pourtant, leur présence à ses côtés ne jouait pas en ma faveur : leur rôle était de protéger le roi élu, certes, mais à ce niveau de zèle de leur part c’était d’avantage du baby-sitting qu’un travail de garde royal. Ces trois garçons le maternaient tellement que Noctis se permettait encore le luxe de refuser ses responsabilités malgré les enjeux auxquels il était confronté. Si dans un premier temps ses compagnons m’avaient bien servi dans les moments où je ne pouvais pas garder un œil sur lui, ils étaient désormais devenus des freins à mes projets.

Il fallait que je les sépare de Noctis, tout du moins jusqu’à ce que ce gamin se décide enfin à prendre la place de son père en acceptant les pouvoirs contenus dans l’anneau des Lucii que Lunafreya lui avait transmis au péril de sa vie.

 

Le premier à sauter fut le petit cowboy. A l’aide de quelques illusions, je me suis arrangé pour que Noctis fasse lui-même tomber son meilleur ami du train qui les conduisait à la capitale impériale où attendait le Cristal. Ce fut assez amusant. L’expression de Noctis à l’instant où il comprit avoir commis une erreur valait bien tous les efforts que je fournissais pour le mener à mon objectif.

Les suivants furent monsieur muscle et l’aveugle, à l’entrée de la capitale. J’eus la bonté de les laisser en duo car après tout, je voulais simplement séparer le groupe, pas les éliminer et il aurait été cruel de laisser un malvoyant errer seul dans une ville peuplée de daemons, n’est-ce pas ?

Une fois Noctis isolé et incapable d’utiliser ses armes et sorts classiques du fait d’un mécanisme que j’avais pris le soin d’activer, il ne lui restait plus qu’une option s’il voulait survivre : enfiler l’anneau des Lucii et recevoir son pouvoir maudit.

Dans un sens, je comprends que Noct ne souhaitait pas porter le poids de cet héritage familial : moi-même si on m’y avait invité, j’aurais refusé d’utiliser cet artéfact cristallisant toute l’hypocrisie des dieux et de la lignée de mon frère. Moi aussi, Noctis, le Draconéen m’avait fait croire que ma famille était exceptionnelle et que recevoir ces pouvoirs qui t’asservissent aux Six en te volant ta vie est un grand honneur… Oh oui, quelle chance tu as d’être l’élu du Cristal ! Quel honneur de se sacrifier pour réparer les fautes commises par les autres ! Quel privilège d’être l’esclave du destin !

 

Si le sort ne m’a pas épargné, je dois reconnaître qu’il ne t’a pas non plus laissé le choix, Noct.

Allais-je pour autant faire preuve de compassion à ton égard ? Bien sûr que non. Personne n’en avait eu pour moi, je ne saurais en avoir pour la descendance de ce traître de Somnus.

 

En attendant que Noctis retrouve ses petits camarades, je me suis appliqué à faire de son parcours dans la forteresse un véritable enfer. Le dénouement était proche, c’était ma façon de me divertir encore un peu avec lui avant le grand plongeon face au Cristal. Il ne saurait trop payer pour ce que j’ai subi.

C’était si simple. Il était là, sous ma surveillance constante, perdu dans les longs couloirs de Zegnautus à pester constamment et sursauter au moindre bruit. J’aurais pu le rendre fou si je l’avais souhaité, à lui provoquer des hallucinations, à l’enfermer dans des salles anxiogènes, à lui raconter dans les moindres détails ce qu’étaient réellement les troupes magitech… Sa petite cervelle si innocente a mis tant de temps à accepter la vérité que je lui dévoilais sur l’origine de ces soldats, des bébés humains élevés en batterie auxquels était inoculé le parasite dans le seul but d’en faire des troupes dociles et sacrifiables, sans compter le nombre de citoyens de l’empire qui furent corrompus de mon fait ou suite à des dommages collatéraux pour venir grossir les rangs des daemons qui rôdaient sur cette terre ! Ç’a avait beau être un dialogue à sens unique, je dois admettre que ça m’a fait du bien de me confier… tout du moins cela aura permis de tromper mon sempiternel ennui durant quelques instants. Malheureusement, malgré le caractère délectable de ce spectacle, il me fallait encore une fois contenir mes ardeurs si je voulais garder ce cher Noct en état d’exécuter sa tâche d’élu. Je l’ai donc laissé recouvrer ses compagnons ainsi que ses pouvoirs, mais j’avoue ne pas avoir pu résister à la tentation de jouer une dernière fois avec eux…

 

Ah, Ravus. Ce petit prétentieux de Ravus que j’ai été obligé de supporter bien malgré moi durant trop longtemps… Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu’il meurt avec sa mère il y a des années, s’épargnant les foudres de ma vengeance. Cela m’aurait évité d’avoir à surveiller chacun de ses faits et gestes puisque monsieur avait réussi à se faire nommer Grand commandant de l’armée impériale en lieu et place de ce fidèle Glauca, et qu’il n’avait évidemment aucun intérêt à aider l’empire. En revanche, son aversion pour Noctis était réelle et m’a presque fait craindre qu’il ne me coiffe au poteau, mais heureusement, la disparition de sa sœur bien-aimée l’aura ramené à la raison. J’aurais pu boire chacune de ses larmes pour goûter à son chagrin et à son désespoir lorsqu’il a découvert le corps sans vie de Lunafreya, me pencher sur lui et lui susurrer à l’oreille que j’étais celui qui l’avait tuée, me repaissant ainsi de sa rage et de sa douleur comme un juste dédommagement pour ce que lui et sa famille m’avaient infligé. Si je n’eus regrettablement pas cette occasion, je m’en créais une autre au cœur de la forteresse après que cet imbécile eut cherché à devenir le héros en s’attaquant à l’empereur.

Ah, Ravus, mon petit… Il n’y a qu’un élu. Tu le savais, et ce n’était ni toi ni moi, à nos grandes déconvenues j’en suis certain. Tu as pourtant essayé de prendre les devants en tentant d’accomplir la quête qui a été confiée à Noctis et tu as lamentablement échoué. Comme c’est mignon… et misérable mais, quelque part, je te comprends. Il fallait vraiment être aussi stupide que le Cristal lui-même pour confier l’avenir de ce monde à un gamin indolent et immature. Alors tu as tenté ta chance. Quelle erreur… Tu étais si pathétique à vouloir me remettre l’épée de Regis alors que tu peinais encore à reprendre ton souffle, incapable de comprendre que j’étais celui qui se cachait derrière l’image de Noctis qui te faisait face. Finalement, ce fut tout aussi jouissif de t’achever sans que tu ne puisses appréhender le sens de ta mort ni qui t’avait tué. Mourir dans l’incompréhension, l’ignorance et la trahison me semblait être un châtiment acceptable pour ta pitoyable personne. Mais ma soif de revanche n’était pas encore tout à fait étanchée, c’est pourquoi j’ai décidé de t’offrir un baroud d’honneur, en quelque sorte…

 

Un dernier cadeau horrifique pour Noctis avant que je ne sois contraint de quitter la scène pour le laisser représenter seul la prophétie : un Ravus revenu d’entre les morts.

Grâce au bras magitech que Ravus portait, il me fut aisé de contaminer le reste du corps pour le ramener à la « vie », faisant de lui une créature mi-humaine mi-daemon forcée d’obéir à ma volonté et de se battre pour moi. Une fois la bête lancée, je n’avais plus qu’à savourer le spectacle de Noct et ses camarades luttant contre l’abomination que Ravus était devenue.

Plus j’y réfléchissais, et plus j’avais l’étrange sentiment d’avoir recréé la tragédie de mon passé… Le roi légitime adoubé par le Cristal livrant bataille contre celui qui avait cru pourvoir tenir le rôle de l’élu mais qui n’y avait gagné que déchéance et souffrance, se muant lui-même en une créature monstrueuse trainant sans but son cadavre au hasard des chemins en attendant que la mort vienne le délivrer de cette existence maudite…

C’était un résultat inattendu. Comme si je m’étais fait prendre à mon propre piège. Ma frustration était d’autant plus grande que mon avatar dans la pièce, ce fichu Ravus, allait pouvoir jouir du repos éternel tandis que je demeurais condamné à errer sur la surface de cette planète maudite.

 

Oui, le destin possède décidément un sens aigu de l’ironie.

 

***

 

Le Cristal.

 

Pour une fois dans nos vies, nous aspirions tous au même dessein. Après deux millénaires d’attente et des années de préparation, celui que le destin avait choisi allait enfin atteindre son but. Le Cristal possèderait son élu, Noctis complèterait sa quête et moi, je serais libéré de mes manigances.

 

Il était temps de dévoiler au roi de la lumière mes réelles motivations.

Il devait comprendre ma place dans ce monde, savoir que j’étais l’ultime obstacle sur son chemin, ceci afin qu’il ait conscience de ce qu’impliquait son rôle.

Il devait connaître l’histoire de notre famille, mon histoire, son histoire, savoir que sa lignée n’avait rien d’admirable, ceci afin qu’il puisse comprendre la haine que je lui vouais.

 

Eh bien, Noctis ? Tu as semblé surpris du résultat lorsque tu as touché le Cristal et que sa lumière a commencé à t’aspirer, se servant de toi pour réaliser son projet alors même que tu croyais être celui qui utiliserait son pouvoir pour combattre les ténèbres…

Il allait pourtant falloir t’y faire. Nos vies ne nous appartiennent plus. Nous les avons naïvement confiées à cette fichue entité qui se moque bien des conséquences que sa volonté grave sur des créatures aussi insignifiantes que nous du moment que son idéal est atteint.

Nous conduisant jusqu’à cette situation.

 

Au-delà de la jalousie que je n’ai pu réprouver lorsque la lumière t’a accepté alors qu’elle m’avait autrefois rejeté, j’ai aussi éprouvé à ton égard une certaine pitié.

Non pas que je souhaitais m’apitoyer sur ton sort mais en cet instant, je me suis souvenu que ce que je détestais par-dessus tout, le réel coupable de mon funeste destin, c’était ce maudit Cristal. Toi, Noct, tu n’étais qu’une autre de ses victimes consentantes…

Mais tu paierais malgré tout.

 

Alors je t’ai conté mon histoire. Juste ce que tu avais besoin de savoir pour me retrouver et m’affronter le jour où se jouerait le futur de ce monde en perdition. Je t’ai révélé notre lointaine parenté et ce que la vie avait fait de moi. Je n’y ai pas mis les formes, je me suis contenté de l’essentiel. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était que tu finisses par développer de l’empathie pour moi. Ce dont j’avais besoin, c’était de ta colère et de ta frustration.

J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire. Tandis que tu disparaissais, je t’ai donné le nom du véritable coupable, mes raisons de te haïr, t’ai encouragé une fois de plus à accomplir ton destin… afin que ma vengeance ait du sens à la minute où je t’éliminerai.

 

Tout reposait sur toi, désormais.

Quant à moi… il me fallait encore attendre.

 

Pour la dernière fois.

 

***

 

Le temps poursuivait son inlassable course tandis que le ciel s’était irrémédiablement obscurci depuis la disparition du roi élu.

Mais il avait beau avancer, je peinais à percevoir son mouvement. Mon corps, mon esprit n’avaient plus aucun repère. Qu’est-ce qu’une minute, une journée, lorsque l’on existe depuis plus de deux millénaires ?

 

Je me suis rendu à Insomnia.

Non pas que je souhaitais retourner dans la cité de ces rois que je méprisais, mais je savais que Noctis y viendrait une fois ressurgi des entrailles de la planète. J’y ai également entreposé le Cristal devenu un vulgaire caillou, son essence divine s’étant envolée en même temps que le roi à qui il avait décidé de confier son pouvoir. Je l’ai enchaîné juste au-dessus du trône. Un parfait symbole de la monarchie des Lucis Caelum, et un pied de nez cinglant à ma détention.

J’ai placé ce brave Ifrit à l’entrée de la Citadelle royale afin de ne pas être importuné par tous ces moucherons survivants du corps armé de Regis qui tentaient vainement de me débusquer. Bien que l’Infernal ait péri il y a de nombreux siècles, les pouvoirs des mortels ne seraient jamais suffisants pour le vaincre. Seul Noctis saurait triompher de cette épreuve.

Désormais, je n’avais plus qu’à attendre patiemment le retour du roi.

 

Pourtant, je fus incapable de demeurer en paix. Mon esprit ne cessait ne ressasser le passé.

 

Il fallait que j’en aie le cœur net.

 

***

 

Te voilà, mon frère…

 

Dans les tréfonds de la Citadelle et ses alentours reposaient les âmes des anciens rois. Leurs tombeaux aux quatre coins d’Eos n’étaient en effet que des coquilles cérémonielles destinées à héberger le réceptacle de leurs pouvoirs, les armes que Noctis a dû récolter au cours de sa quête d’élu. Mais leurs dépouilles, elles, siégeaient bel et bien à la capitale royale, capables de s’animer pour la défendre comme ce fut le cas lorsque l’empire attaqua Insomnia.

 

Et me voici devant toi.

 

Somnus.

 

Dans le silence de la nuit, nous nous faisons face à nouveau.

 

J’ai essayé de t’oublier. Crois-moi, j’ai essayé, de tout mon être, de toute ma volonté. Mais la trahison que j’avais subie était si brutale que ton image ne cessait de revenir me hanter.

Comment tirer un trait sur tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

Nous avons grandi ensemble, nous avons partagé nos peines et nos peurs à la mort de nos parents, nous avons voyagé tous les deux avec le même objectif en tête, nous avancions tout simplement dans la même direction. Tu étais plus jeune que moi, j’aurais fait l’impossible pour te protéger. Je me serais sacrifié pour toi. Tu étais le seul qui le méritait réellement. Tu me comprenais si bien, je pensais que tu serais toujours là pour moi…

Je te faisais aveuglément confiance.

Et tu m’as trahi.

Tu m’as expulsé de ta vie sans ménagement, persuadé d’être dans ton bon droit. Tu as emporté avec toi tout le temps que je t’avais consacré et les sentiments que je te portais, sans espoir d’un jour les retrouver. Tu t’es menti à toi-même et m’a reproché des fautes dont je n’étais pas coupable, m’accusant de maux dont je n’étais pas responsable, refusant de comprendre que je n’y étais pour rien. Tu m’avais fait porter ton malheur, ce n’était que justice qu’à ton tour tu portes le mien.

Je ne revivrais le passé sous aucun prétexte. Je ne peux désormais plus songer à nos souvenirs heureux sans un arrière-goût amer. Chaque fois que quelque chose me rappelle la période où nous étions proches, mon esprit est immédiatement obscurci par les actes que tu as ensuite commis. Comment ne pas croire que durant toutes ces années tu n’as été qu’un hypocrite ? Si tu tenais tant que ça à moi, tu ne m’aurais jamais abandonné. Désormais, tous tes mots sonnent faux. Toutes tes actions sont vides de sens. J’en viens même à douter d’avoir partagé un seul instant sincère avec toi.

Je t’en veux. Je ne cesserai jamais de t’en vouloir. Tu as détruit mon avenir et gâché mon passé.

Tu étais censé être le seul qui ne me décevrait jamais.

Tu es ce que j’exècre le plus au monde.

Et je suis incapable de l’oublier.

 

Alors oui, j’ai décidé de t’utiliser pour me venger. Te ramener à la « vie » tout comme j’avais déjà insufflé le souffle de l’agonie au dieu du feu et au rejeton des Nox Fleuret. Utiliser le parasite pour te contrôler, te manipuler, te torturer.

Je savais que tu étais conscient de ce que je faisais mais que tu n’avais aucun moyen de lutter. C’était le dédommagement de ma corruption aux ténèbres, j’imagine… ce pouvoir colossal que nul n’est en mesure de stopper à par le roi élu, cette malédiction qui m’offre le dessus sur tout être que le parasite a contaminé. Une maigre compensation, si tu veux mon avis… Toujours est-il que j’ai pris un malin plaisir à jouer avec toi, à décider de tes faits et gestes comme tu avais décidé de mon sort. Inverser les rôles, ma soif de revanche n’aurait pu rêver mieux !

 

Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois, le contentement ne fut que de courte durée.

 

Je t’avais enfin dit tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur, je t’avais réduit à l’état de chose que je dominais sans aucune restriction, et j’étais toujours profondément malheureux.

Tu n’étais clairement pas en mesure de combler mes attentes. Les reproches et insultes que je pouvais t’adresser ne changeaient rien aux faits. Rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant.

Jamais.

 

Un peu de ma colère s’était mué en frustration, mais j’étais loin d’être apaisé.

 

On dit que seul le temps guérit les blessures.

C’est faux. Il ne fait que les atténuer.

Et malgré deux millénaires d’existence, les miennes ne s’étaient toujours pas refermées.

 

***

 

Les semaines se sont succédées, puis les mois. Les années ont fini par s’enchaîner. Enfin, il me semblait…

Le soleil ne se levait plus sur Eos, la nuit était éternelle. Il était devenu d’autant plus difficile de se rendre compte de l’écoulement du temps dans ces conditions surtout lorsque, comme moi, on est immortel sans aucun des besoins usuels d’un être vivant.

J’étais comme figé dans le temps. J’étais là. J’existais. Mais je n’évoluais pas.

De toute manière, ma vie avait déjà pris fin il y avait fort longtemps. Le jour où le Cristal ne m’avait pas accordé ses faveurs. Mon horloge s’était arrêtée à l’instant où la promesse s’était envolée. Les calendriers avaient beau afficher dates après dates, la dernière que je me rappelais avoir vécue était celle-ci. Plus rien ne me semblait avoir de sens après ce moment fatidique. J’en fus réduit à devenir le spectateur de mon propre film, le regardant se dérouler devant mes yeux et incapable d’en incarner le rôle principal.

 

Jusqu’à ce qu’enfin tu reviennes, Noctis.

 

Il parait que cela t’a pris dix ans. Dix longues années pour tes camarades qui se sont révélées n’être qu’un battement de cil pour une âme impérissable telle que la mienne.

J’avais déjà vécu des millénaires. Et pourtant, ces dix années fatidiques parurent les plus longues de toute mon existence.

 

Tout ce que j’avais élaboré, tout ce que je désirais convergeait vers cet unique instant, celui de nos retrouvailles. Il me tardait d’éprouver la force du fameux roi élu et de vérifier qu’elle tiendrait toutes ses promesses.

 

***

 

Tu n’avais pas l’air très heureux de me revoir, Noct… Je t’avais pourtant réservé un accueil chaleureux !

 

Je me demande ce qui a pu te déplaire dans la réception que j’avais soigneusement organisée en ton honneur… Fut-ce la pluie de météorites qui enflamma les ruines de la cité de ton enfance ? Fut-ce mon petit comité constitué de daemons et de soldats magitech en tout genre, dont le flamboyant cerbère que j’avais posté à l’entrée de la Citadelle ? Ou bien fut-ce ma somptueuse réplique du mur magique que ton père avait maintenu autour de la capitale royale en dépit du mal qu’il lui causait ? Ou bien encore, fut-ce la série de combats imposée contre tes ancêtres possédés ? Ou peut-être ma vision très personnelle de la décoration au-dessus du trône consistant à pendre les cadavres de tes proches au plafond ? Ma foi, je ne saurais trancher…

Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que j’avais mis du cœur à l’ouvrage pour notre grand final. Ce jour, celui de ton retour, sonnait comme une célébration à mes oreilles et nous faisait à tous miroiter la délivrance. Quoi qu’il advienne, tout serait terminé ce soir. Comme un coureur rassemble son énergie pour l’ultime sprint, la lassitude et le marasme dans lesquels j’étais enfermé firent place à une vigueur désinhibée qui me donnait l’impression d’être plus fort que jamais. C’était maintenant. Le moment de vérité. L’aboutissement d’une vie, la fin d’une ère. Tout s’est joué là, entre toi et moi.

 

J’avais tant attendu cet instant et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’avoir envie d’en profiter, de l’étirer encore un peu, d’en jouir plus longtemps. Il faut croire que même lorsqu’il désire disparaître plus que tout au monde, la nature de l’homme le pousse à s’accrocher de façon déraisonnable à sa pitoyable existence… C’est ce qui m’est arrivé.

Je me suis donné en spectacle une dernière fois. J’ai mis en scène ma dernière pièce avec minutie, plaçant chacun des acteurs et m’assurant qu’ils tiennent leurs rôles, à la fois réalisateur et public de mon œuvre ultime. Les anciens souverains du Lucis délivrèrent leur performance comme je m’y attendais et furent défaits par le roi élu et ses alliés, tout comme ce qui restait de l’Infernal à l’entrée de la Citadelle. Mais bien évidemment, un des comédiens fut pris d’un excès de zèle…

Somnus. Encore toi.

Ton jeu était pourtant parfait. Tu avais combattu Noctis avec toute la maîtrise dont tu étais capable, m’offrant le délectable spectacle de l’instigateur de la lignée contraint d’affronter son dernier descendant alors qu’aucun des deux ne le souhaitait… uniquement parce que j’avais décidé de monter cette tragédie familiale pour satisfaire mon esprit revanchard. Mais alors que ton âme vaincue s’apprêtait à rejoindre le néant, tu t’es permis la petite folie d’un rappel en suppliant l’élu de la lumière de bien vouloir libérer ton pauvre frère de sa terrible malédiction…

 

Qu’espérais-tu, au juste ? Que croyais-tu demander exactement ? Si tu cherchais à te racheter à travers les actions de Noctis, permets-moi de te dire que tu as tout faux, très cher petit frère…

Je n’oublierai jamais ce qui s’est passé. Jamais. L’oublier, ce serait nier la souffrance que j’ai vécue. L’accepter, ce serait la justifier. Quand bien même il me prendrait l’envie saugrenue de te pardonner, cela n’effacerait en rien ce qui s’est produit. Et c’est tant mieux.

Quelque part, ça me réconforte de savoir que tu t’en veux pour ce que tu m’as fait et que rien ne pourra jamais alléger le fardeau de ta culpabilité. Tu mérites ce poids sur ta conscience autant que je n’ai pas mérité ce qui m’est arrivé. Quoi que Noctis réussisse ou non ce soir, tu es condamné à assumer les conséquences de tes décisions à mon égard pour l’éternité, et ce n’est pas moi qui vais venir te pleurer. Des larmes, personne n’en a eu pour moi. J’ai été le seul à en verser, noyé dans mon propre désespoir.

Alors tu n’as pas intérêt à essayer, Somnus, oh non tu n’as pas intérêt à essayer de te montrer compatissant et repentant envers moi… car cela ne fait que renforcer la trahison que tu m’as infligée et amplifier la haine que je nourris pour toi. Ton hypocrisie m’a déjà causé assez de tort. Je refuse de faire table rase du passé. Ça serait trop simple pour toi alors que je suis condamné à souffrir éternellement sans le moindre espoir de rédemption.

 

A moins que…

 

***

 

Nous y voilà. Le combat des rois. Toi et moi face à face, Noctis.

 

A ce stade j’aurais presque pu tuer tes amis, ç’aurait été si simple… mais ils ne le méritaient pas. L’objet de ma vindicte, c’est toi Noct, et toi seul. Tes camarades resteront endormis, ils ne sont que de vulgaires moucherons dont je n’ai que faire, leur mort ne m’apporterait absolument rien puisque je me suis déjà assuré que tu m’en veuilles suffisamment pour vouloir me tuer.

 

Alors, viens, Noctis. Je t’attends.

 

Prouve-moi que cette existence n’était pas vaine. Prouve-moi que tu es digne des espoirs qui ont été placés en toi.

 

Délivre-moi.

 

***

 

J’ai tant souhaité l’avènement de ce jour. Depuis toutes ces années, il m’a tantôt semblé inaccessible, tantôt à portée de main.

Et aujourd’hui, il a l’air irréel.

 

Quelque chose en moi a du mal à croire que je suis réellement en train de me battre contre Noctis. Est-ce bien la réalité, ou suis-je simplement au cœur d’une de mes propres hallucinations, désespérant que mes rêves puissent un jour rejoindre le plan de notre existence ?

 

Ce sentiment en moi. Cette exaltation. Elle est vraie.

 

Oui. Je la sens. Toute la puissance de ma haine, toute la force de ma colère, toute l’amplitude de mon désir de vengeance… Ces émotions sont vraies.

Elles ont été si refoulées durant mon éternité que je suis aujourd’hui surpris par la violence et la démesure de leur manifestation. Je ne les contiendrai pas.

Exprimez-vous. Donnez-moi l’énergie de lutter contre le roi élu au point que mon ardeur me consume. Aidez-moi à frapper plus fort avec mon épée, à être plus rapide avec mes éclipses, à repousser les limites de nos magies pour que le roi élu dévoile enfin toutes ses capacités !

 

J’ai l’impression d’être en transe. Je me suis préparé à cet instant chaque jour de ma vie et maintenant, j’ai la sensation d’avoir tout oublié. Ce que je veux est là, juste devant moi… pourquoi alors est-ce que je ressens ce vide infini ?

 

Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Est-ce que ce n’était pas ce dont j’avais besoin ? Ma vengeance était-elle futile depuis le début ? Ai-je eu tort de vouloir seulement exister… ?

 

Ou bien…

 

Est-ce cela, l’apaisement que j’ai tant recherché ?

 

Y serais-tu parvenu, Noctis… Aurais-tu réussi à m’apporter la paix ?

 

***

 

Je suis couché là, sur le parvis froid et humide de la Citadelle. Je sens les gouttes de pluie venir s’écraser sur ma peau et ruisseler le long de mon visage. Mon regard semble se perdre dans les ténèbres absolues qui recouvrent ce monde alors que je redécouvre ce qu’on éprouve simplement en respirant.

 

Le poids s’est envolé. L’étau qui m’enserrait s’est volatilisé. Je fleuris une dernière fois avant de me faner pour toujours… de nouveau vivant à l’aube de ma mort.

 

Les voix de mon esprit se sont enfin tues, laissant le loisir à mon corps d’expérimenter le monde qui m’entoure. Je ne me préoccupe plus ni du passé, ni de l’avenir. Je ne suis plus bloqué entre ces deux états. Je suis dans le présent, celui qui avance, celui qui n’existe déjà plus, celui qui se vit au moment où il est.

 

Je suis moi.

 

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y a toi, Noctis.

 

Il y a peu, ton regard condescendant m’aurait insupporté. Il m’aurait rappelé celui de Somnus alors qu’il me condamnait, convaincu de la justesse de ses actions malgré leur dramatique conséquence…

J’ai certainement été aveuglé par mon chagrin et ma colère. Qui ne l’aurait pas été… ?

C’était devenu ma seule réponse. Bien avant que Somnus ne m’inflige sa déception, j’avais déjà arrêté de laisser leur chance aux autres. J’avais connu trop de déconvenues, je m’étais fermé pour me protéger… tout en me plaignant que personne ne me comprenait jamais.

 

Tu as accompli un miracle, Noctis. La prophétie ne s’était pas trompée, au final… Tu as réussi à briser ma carapace et à m’atteindre au plus profond de mon âme, là où je n’avais moi-même plus droit de cité.

 

Tes mots et la lame de ton épée m’ont pénétré, éclatant les chaînes qui m’entravaient et me libérant de ma condition d’immortel.

Tu as cherché à me ramener du côté de la lumière. Tu as cru en moi. Je t’ai répondu avec ma haine et ma frustration, persuadé que je n’avais pas à tolérer ta pseudo-compassion à mon égard et convaincu de ma supériorité. Je me rends compte à présent que ce n’était que l’aveu de ma propre faiblesse… Tes mots m’ont mis en colère car ils étaient justes. Je ne voulais pas les entendre, mais pourtant tu avais raison. J’ai tout fait pour ne pas te laisser entrer dans mon intimité mais ça n’a eu aucune utilité. Tu y es parvenu et tu m’as forcé à l’accepter. Tu m’as obligé à me débarrasser de mes ténèbres, de toutes mes ténèbres. D’un seul coup, je perdais tout besoin de me battre, ce qui a blessé mon orgueil et m’a conduit à riposter malgré tout. Mais cette réaction infantile était si vaine… Tu avais déjà remporté la bataille. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que je ne l’admette.

 

Ce qui est le cas.

 

Je le reconnais, Noctis, tu as gagné…

 

Tu m’as ramené d’un lieu d’où je ne pensais pas pouvoir revenir. Tu as refait de moi un simple mortel. Tu m’offres une paix que je n’osais même plus rêver.

 

Je peine à l'avouer mais… je te suis reconnaissant.

 

Je vais enfin pouvoir conclure cette histoire. Quel soulagement…

 

Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de fermer les yeux.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Maintenant que tout ceci est terminé, je porte un regard assez différent sur l’ensemble de ma vie.

 

Je ne renie pas celui que j’ai été, ni les sentiments que j’ai éprouvés. J’ai connu des temps difficiles qui ont laissé une marque indélébile. Mais dois-je infliger cette souffrance aux autres ? Mon fardeau n’est certes pas agréable, mais est-ce suffisant pour décider arbitrairement de le faire porter par d’autres personnes ?

 

Chacun a ses propres peines, ses propres expériences douloureuses. Libre à nous de les partager pour en soulager le poids, mais je crois que nous ne devrions pas en accabler les autres. Aussi tristes soient-elles, aussi pénibles soient-elles, elles ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous ne pouvons ni les renier, ni les oublier. Mais nous ne devrions pas nous en servir pour accuser.

 

Le pardon n’est pas une faiblesse. Au contraire. Si vous avez déjà fait l’effort de pardonner, alors vous savez combien ce geste est coûteux et courageux.

Il ne s’agit pas de rayer de votre mémoire les tristes évènements qui vous sont arrivé, mais d’accepter que leur poids puisse diminuer. C’est dur lorsque l’on voudrait crier son mal être au monde entier d’être plus fort que sa rancœur et de prendre sur soi. D’accepter que la vie est injuste et qu’une main ne vous sera pas toujours tendue pour vous aider à vous relever. Que seul le temps peut atténuer les blessures les plus profondes. C’est difficile, mais nous avons l’énergie en chacun de nous pour nous redresser après avoir connu le pire. Il faut mettre sa fierté et son désespoir de côté pour saisir cette énergie et remonter la pente. Et n’oubliez pas que vous pouvez aussi vous accorder vous-même le pardon. Vous aussi, vous méritez de ne plus souffrir pour ce qui a pu se passer. Acceptez votre malheur comme une part de vous, mais ne le laissez pas prendre le dessus. Vous êtes plus coriaces que ça, même si vous ne le soupçonnez pas.

 

Faites confiance à la vie. Personne ne peut prédire ce qui va vous arriver, et le seul moyen de découvrir ce qui vous attend c’est de maintenir le cap même en cas de coup dur. Si vous lui en laissez l’opportunité, le meilleur peut encore se produire.

 

Il ne tient qu’à nous de nous laisser une chance, n’est-ce pas, Somnus ?


End file.
